Rocket Scientist
by Rose-de-Noire
Summary: Short Perryshmirtz. Rated T only to be on the safe side!


**ROCKET SCIENTIST**

Roses smalltalk:  
>Uhm, yeah, I actually should be writing a lot of other stuff...<br>But somehow this crazy, sweet and "canon" pairing snucked his way right into my heart, oh yeah...  
>So we has here a little shorty about my new fave-pair *insert drums roll here*:<br>Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry the platypus aka Agent P!  
>I wish you a lot of fun while reading – and, do me the favor and watch the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" first, as this can get considered an almost alternative ending, for this episode of "Phineas &amp; Ferb"!<p>

**ROCKET SCIENTIST  
><strong>

LOVE HÄNDEL

I should have known  
>from how I felt<br>when we were together.  
>And even more when we were apart!<br>You tiptoed in,  
>and you got under my skin!<br>You snuck your way right into my heart!  
>I put up barriers,<br>to shield my emotions.  
>A wall that you could never break apart!<br>Like a ninja of love,  
>rappelling down from above!<br>You snuck your way right into my heart!  
>Oh Yeah!<p>

He felt his shoulder get dislocated from the sheer force of gravitation and thought in a flash of a second that he would need even more luck to only survive this time. What in all heavens name his little frenemy had thought by blowing him sky high?  
>Not that he wasn't used to take the blows, punches and explosions; but, most of the times he wasn't strapped to one of his inventions and about six hundred feet over Danville...<br>He himself only had strapped his little, cute and furry enemy to the rocket with a simple bow well knowing of the all time present parachute.  
>"Love Händel?" he wondered while finally get his hand out of the ropes – not that this would give a positive touch to the situation he was in, as he still was flying... now <em>falling <em>straight to his faith.  
>Strange about how many things a man could think while dying...<br>But he still had something to tell before he never had the chance to speak it out loud at least one time in his _life._  
>And so Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz opened his mouth to <em>screech<em>the words out...

Brown eyes followed the rockets fire trail and all he could think while starting his jet-pack was not to show Vanessa the fear he felt about his "archenemy" – her father – get blew sky high.  
>So he just turned, chattered and waved a faked happily-goodbye.<br>This time he really had messed it up. What in all heavens name he had thought by let Dr. D stuck to this rocket?  
>And so the teal colored platypus pushed his jet-pack to the limits...<br>"If the needle is in the orange..." Carl's voice echoed in his head, "you will probably get blew up. When the needle is in the red, you _will_ get blew up."  
>Perry really didn't care at the moment that the needle on the display was already way far in the red.<p>

He closed his eyes, not wanted to see the end coming while he screeched out his last words...  
>The end didn't come.<br>He felt himself get caught by some short, surprisingly strong arms and slung instinctively his arm around a pair of small, furry – _furry?_ – shoulders.  
>And he hoped with all his heart that Perry the platypus hadn't overheard the words Doofenshmirtz had planed to be his last words.<br>If the platypus had had noticed them, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz from Gimmelstump wouldn't need a rocket to find his end...  
>And even it was somehow – only a little, almost not – embarrassing to being hold bridal stile by his way shorter nemesis, he clung on the platypus for dear life.<p>

Perry, who has lost the jet-pack due to an explosion which got under in the firework created by the Doc's rocket, landed somewhere in back of the crowd before the stage, his apparently shell shocked, still trembling nemesis in arms, parachute dropping down cover them both – and he didn't know what to do after hearing the words Dr. D. had squeezed out in the same instant he had caught the man.  
>Now his heart had two reasons to pump at high speed...<br>The agent blinked once, then twice, chattered softly and tried to place the doctor entirely on the floor.  
>Doofenshmirtz just clung harder.<br>Perry chattered again and brought one of his paws up to the Doc's face...

His shoulder hurt like hell, but he couldn't let go.  
>If he would let go, he would lost his...<br>Then there was a soft, almost purring chatter and a little paw which stroked gently over his cheekbone, it needed two caresses more to let him pry open his eyes.  
>Heinz first only saw a pair of large, brown eyes, full of concern which was replaced with pure relief, next thing he realized was a beak brushing against his nose and then the soft touch of teal fur as Perry nuzzled his head against the cheek he didn't stroke.<p>

Perry just clung to Heinz in return, rubbing his head and beak against to others cheek and nose, still petting the other.  
>And, he couldn't resist the urge to purr as his beloved nemesis finally snapped out of his strange trance and started to comb his fur with those long, delicate fingers.<br>They sat there underneath her dome of parachute silk, holding onto each other until "Love Händel" started the second encore.  
>It was then when Perry realized in which backyard they was and he reluctantly let go of his so called enemy, rubbed one last time his head purring against the others cheek, placed a quick peck on his nose and sneaked out from under they're personal tent – formally his parachute.<p>

Doofenshmirtz stared dumbfounded after the platypus and rubbed his cheek...  
>If it wasn't for his still hurting shoulder, he would have believed it was just a dream.<br>And he swore to himself, the next time he would see the agent, he would return the last peck, as Perry hadn't give him the chance to do so right there and then.  
>"Curse you," the Doc murmured softly, "Perry the platypus!"<p>

**END  
><strong>  
>at least for now...<p> 


End file.
